The Kalahari Meerkats: Book
Chapter 1: Beginnings This is The Kalahari Meerkats. It's a story about 22 Meerkat Groups that live in the Kalahari on a huge reserve. All these groups are fighting to be the biggest and strongest. At the Petits guerriers the group is just getting up. Most groups are already up and foraging. They finally start to stir with hyperactive nine-month-old Max being the first to emerge. Soon the rest slowly emerge. The group stand and sun themselves as the night was a cold one. It is May, and winter is approaching fast. All of the group have emerged except for three meerkats. Mac, Annie and Pieck. Mac is the dominant female, and Pokko is her partner. Mac, Annie, Lauren, and Pieck are all pregnant. Pieck is the oldest subordinate female in the group so Mac has to be wary of her, for two reasons. Pieck could easily challenge Mac for dominance, if Pieck won, Mac would most likely be exiled from the group. The other threat Pieck poses is if Mac gives birth first, Pieck could possibly kill Macs pups for the safety of her own pups. It sounds cruel, but this is life in the Kalahari. The when the females finally emerge the group wastes no time to leave for foraging. The group is exited, today they are finally moving burrows. They have been at the same one for two months, because two months ago Mac and Pancake gave birth to four pups, two males Draco and Bracken. But also two little ladies Ren and Lane. It is not common that a dominant female lets a subordinate give birth, but Mac made an exception. The pups right now can’t forage for themselves, at least not effectively, so they rely on the adults for food. A meerkats lunch consists of Lizards, Beetles, Ants, Scorpions, Fruits, Small Rodents and Insects. Rainer and Jam are on sentry right now. They are Mac and Pokko’s eldest sons that are still in the group. They will stay up there for about an hour watching for predators and other dangers to the group. They suddenly spy a large bird flying overhead. The meerkats dash for the nearest bolt hole, a few adults grab the pups, as they are the most important thing to the group right now. After 10 minutes, Rufus emerges, he checks the sky, seeing that the bird has passed the group emerges and continues foraging. Dante goes on century and he spots a group in the distance. They are called Skippy’s Gang The consist of Skippy, Punk, Snake, Lollie and nine-month old Punx. Punk and Lollie used to be Potwory members until they were evicted. Skippy and Snake used to be members of the Petits Guerriers until they left to rove. Skippy’s Angels see the Petits guerriers coming and dash off they know the four meerkats can't win against 21.The Skippy’s Gang run from Petits guerriers territory and back into their own. That bird that flew over the Petits guerriers is now flying over the Flyers group. Bert is on sentry and fails to spot it. It lands down and picks up a meerkat. But this wasn’t just any meerkat, this was Peak, the dominant meerkat. Dominant female Faye is now without a mate. She is pregnant though with Peaks last litter. She has not had a successful litter since 11-months ago when she gave birth to Happy, along with five other pups but only Happy survived. At the Doves things are looking bad, they used to be a strong group but they have fallen. At their peak they had over 40 members. But now they only number five. Well seven if you count the two pups Jerry and Conner. The pups are one month old and they have not been foraging yet, today is their first day foraging. The Doves have had a rough go of it. They have been dealing with TB, also known as Tuberculosis. This disease affects the meerkats and if they contract it they will certainly die, this is what caused the groups downhill plunge. Though the group may still be suffering from it, the easiest way to spot tuberculosis is a lump on a meerkats neck and it seems, dominant female Petra, has one of these. Back at the Petits guerriers tensions are high. It is May and so winter is just days away. But, tensions are running high between Mac and Annie. Annie the whole day has been in Mac’s face, grooming her and bringing her food to. She is trying to get on her good side. Mac has had enough of this. So, she evicts Annie. The way she does this is by rapidly biting at the base of Annie's tail. Annie gets the message and runs away. Pieck has been trying a different method of staying on Mac’s good side, staying at the back of the group. Mac, since she is the Dominant Female, leads the group, so obviously she must be at the front. Suddenly, the sentries spot something, it's not a bird this time. Its another's group, the Shiki-kan, to be exact. They are a group of 27 lean, mean fighting machines. The two groups charge at each other and a large fight ensues. Pieck takes the little kids to a safe area so they won’t get hurt. All the Petits guerriers females make a BEELine for Whitney, the Shiki-Kan’s Dominant female. After twenty minutes of fighting the Petits guerriers retreat. The Shiki-Kan pursue the Petits guerriers for a few minutes but they are too tired to chase them for long. Annie follows the group for awhile, but soon, finds it useless. She begins to wander and then she finds Lauren. Lauren was evicted several weeks ago by Mac and is ready to give birth. Litters that are born to evicted females rarely ever survive but at least Lauren will have Annie.They also find several roving meerkats, looking for females. There are three of them, Hamburger, Spork and Pepper. All from unknown backgrounds, they have never been apart of a group. But now they are, the three are staying with Annie and Lauren. The little group, for the night sleep in a burrow on the border of Flyers and Potwory territory. The Potwory are a 12 strong, or well now, a 15 strong group as subordinate female, Opal, just gave birth to three pups. The Potwory are headed by Timmy and Fogg. Opal’s three pups, Superman, Paymister and Young were fathered by Hamburger. Fogg recently gave birth but the were killed by her sister Smoke. Smoke who was also pregnant was just looking out for her pups, but, she got what she had coming to her. She gave birth two days ago and heavily pregnant Opal emerged that morning bright and early covered in blood and with Smoke on her tail. They were both just looking out for their young. But two more births just happened. One birth was at the Sioux. This group desperately needs this birth they have been suffering from TB and haven’t had a litter for over a year. They are 14 strong but they are dwindling. The other birth was at the Nomads, that is what Laurens group has been dubbed. The next morning at the Sioux the group begins to get up. They are all up except for two meerkats, Larkia, one of the eldest males and dominant female Snow. Snow died shortly after giving birth and Larkia succumbed to TB. This group is not ready to give up on this litter and young female Swift, who recently aborted goes down to feed the hours old pups. At the Flyers they are out foraging but Lucy and Happy have drifted far from the group. When they realize it the are already a half a mile away, Bert and Faye haven’t even noticed, they are to busy trying to find food. Lucy and Happy keep wandering, until they end up in Shiki-Kan/Wildies territory and they find the Wildies. The Rascals, are a 21 strong group and Lucy and Happy are now surrounded by them. They fight their way out and run as fast as they can away, away from the Rascals and away from their home territory. That evening they find their way to a bolt hole, injured but not fatally. They go down and not more than fifteen minutes later, a snake goes down to. The next morning neither of them emerge, they are considered dead, as of May 24th. Last night one meerkat did not make it back to her group or her pups. It is Lauren. Her detached skull and radio collar at the base of a tree over six miles away in Apache territory at the base of tree tells of her gruesome fate. The Nomads emerge that morning and leave Laurens day-old pups. ' Chapter 2: The Story of Two Groups' Annie is going to give birth soon, possibly even tonight. She needs to get food. She and her little group have moved to the Flyers plains. This territory used to be owned by the Flyers group when they were a 50-Strong mob. The were kicked out of this territory by wild mobs over 6-months ago. However, the Wild mobs have receded and the territory has been vacant for several months now. The Nomads are now exploring an over 10 square mile territory that nobody has taken. This area has very plentiful food which will benefit Annie greatly. That night Annie gives birth to Turkey, Rudolf, Santa, Krampus, and Eve. That morning Hamburger and Spork emerge way before before Annie and Pepper. They decide to leave the group, they would rather rove than look after Annie’s young. Annie seems to not want to look after her own pups either. That morning she emerges just a little after Spork and Hamburger. She leaves to try and find her old group. Pepper emerges later confused, he wants to stay with the pups but he cannot feed the pups. However he may have a solution, a trio of females Klinky, Kinkajou and Cruise. They have been following the Nomads for several days attempting to join the group. They were most likely evicted from a nearby wild mob, however, they seem to be semi-habituated as they are somewhat tolerant to humans. They could possibly be from pups from a lost splinter group. Pepper tracks down the females and they follow him to the burrow. Klinky who is pregnant goes down and lactates to the pups. Annies young, and the Nomads, may just live on. At the Potwory things have gotten complicated. Opal's younger sister Bearson is heavily pregnant, she posses a very big threat to Opals young. Tensions are rising in this group, and Opal is in the middle of the conflict. Bearson could give birth at any moment and she, acting on her instincts may kill Opals young. So, Opal makes a bold choice, she evicts her heavily pregnant sister. Evicting is a privilage usually reserved for the dominant female but, Fogg doesn't seem to care. Later that day, in the evening, Bearson gives birth alone. The best thing that can happen is maybe Bearsons pups can be adopted into the group. But Bearson has been joined now, by roving male Griffin, from the Wildies Mob. Chapter 3: The Raiders and Wildies Another group has had a lot going on. The Raiders, they have had four dominant males in just one week, the position transferring from long-term dominant male Yoda to Vince. Both of them succumbed to TB and the now oldest male in the group, Chewbacca took domiance. Then wild males Franz and Grus joined the group. Franz took dominance and ousted Chewbacca and adult male Cali. Franz was then ousted by Grus. Cali was allowed bac into the group while Chewbacca and Franz currently absent. The group consits right now of the dominant female Egg and dominant male Grus. Adult male Cali, adult females Cala, Dixie and Lulu. Eight-month old females Swift and Yoko and five month-old male Rio. Right now both Yoko and Dixie are pregnant this could either result in a large mixed litter or a lot of carnage. The Wildies are a group of 21 meerkats. They are led by Bacon and Cake, though Bacon is not the best dominant male, he spends most of his time away roving. Cake is currently pregnant. One of her daughters, Megan, just gave birth Cake could just kill these pups but instead she decides to ignore her, however Cake is forcing Megan to babysit her own pups. This means Megan cannot feed her own pups but Megan can't just leave her own pups. Suprisingly a few minutes after the group left a few meerkats have returned. These meerkats are Lava, Bee, Frappe and Carry. They have chosen to stay with Megan and they move her newborn pups to a new burrow. They have now officially formed their own group, the Kalahari Kats. They are a few days later joined by wild males Uber, Tobi and Teabag. Category:Fan Fictions